Sparks flyin' in the dark
by MixedUp'N'MessedUp
Summary: Set after Simon Says. Sue is trying to forget everything, and Jack doesn't know how to help, but he wants to. He almost lost her once, and almost didn't have a chance to tell her his feelings...Now that he does, will he take that chance?
1. In the beginning

Sue checked her watch again, 10:21 the mini clock read. She sighed as she realized she should probably be heading home. She'd been sitting at her desk for more than 2 hours trying to gather everything that had happened that week. Only 2 days ago could've been her last, if Jack hadn't forgot his phone or if Simon was just a little bit quicker, a little sooner, She wouldn't…

Levi jumped up and pawed at her thigh, shaking her from her thoughts

"what is it?" she asked softly, turning in the direction Levi was she saw Jack standing in the doorway with a soft, cautious smile gracing his lips and a questioning look in his eyes,

"What are you still doing here?" he asked walking over and sitting on the corner of Sue's desk.

"Just…thinking." She murmured.

Jack nodded and signed _**You okay?**_

"Yeah…I will be." Sue smiled at him.

"Good." He replied and they just sat there in the quiet.

"Have you eaten yet?" Jack asked after a while, to which Sue shook her head no "Me neither, come on we can go get pizza." And he stood up.

"Okay," Sue said smiling a little.

They made their way out of the building and began walking towards the pizza place on the corner, they walked in silence with their arms occasionally bumping together. They each got a slice of pizza, and Jack insisted on paying even though Sue protested the entire time he did so.

"Do you wanna take a walk around the park for a bit? Then I'll walk you home after." Jack questioned

"Actually, I'm pretty tired…Long week," She frowned deeply then, "…Rain check?" She replied apologetically.

"Yeah, Sure." Jack said, nodding.

Sue nodded and continued walking, repositioning her hand on Levi's leash.

"Sue!" Jack called for her, then remembering she couldn't hear him, ran up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. She looked up at him and waited for him to speak, obviously deep in thought, with her eyes glazed over with tears.

"Sue…I….Your not okay…" Jack sighed, "It's Simon isn't it?"

Sue nodded again, not trusting her voice this time.

"Sue, he can't hurt you anymore. I promise, he's gone." He whispered and pulled her into a tight, protective embrace.

"Yes, I know. It's the memory. I was so scared, Jack. I can't believe someone would actually do that, I don't ever want to feel like that again." She murmured into Jacks shoulder, "If you wouldn't have gotten there when you did…"

Jack pulled back so Sue could read his lips correctly, "Hey, don't think like that. What matters is that I got there and he didn't hurt you. I'm here, sweetheart, and no one will hurt you." By that time Sue had tears over flowing and he hugged her again, this time more gently and comforting.

Sue took a steadying breath and sighed, "Thank you." She whispered, feeling slightly better knowing Jack was there.

"No need to thank me." He said, grasping her hand and began walking again.

The rest of the walk was spent in silence other than a sigh or two from Levi. As they reached the doors to the complex, Jack slowly released Sue's hand after rubbing his thumb over it a couple more times. They stood there a moment to just stare in the others eyes, memorizing the connection of blue and brown. Sue was the first to break the silence.

"So…Thank you, for everything. Dinner, listening, saving me…" She bit her lip and tilted slightly onto her toes as a bit of a nervous habit she had picked up.

"Anytime. And I mean that, if you need to talk…Call me." Jakc replied

_**Thank you**_ Sue signed and Jack looked at her for a moment before kneeling down to be on level with Levi.

"You take care of her, okay?" he told him, and Levi barked in reply.

Jack looked up at Sue, who was smiling down at them and he winked before he slowly stood up again.

"Why does it seem like we are always here?" he asked , referring to the Goodbyes that were about to come.

"Hmm…It does seem to be a frequent thing with us." Sue replied

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow?" Jack looked at her, with a cute puppy look.

"Yeah." She smiled, again.

"Good night." He murmured

In a boldmove, Sue stepped toward him leaning forward to kiss his cheek, only centimeters away from his lips but far enough away that he couldn't call her out on it.

"Good night, Jack." She said as she opened the door and Levi fallowed her into the building leaving a grinning and shocked Jack on the side walk. He took a deep breath and turned, making his way to his car.

"Your gonna drive me crazy, Sue Thomas." He breathed as he opened his door.


	2. Worried

The next day at the office was actually uneventful. Sue walked into the bullpen to find Tara reading, Lucy with her headphones on, and Bobby was in the process of crinkling up a piece of paper to throw at Myles, who was quietly sipping his coffee.

"Good morning." She nodded to Bobby

"Mornin' Sue." He replied

She looked around, noticing Jack and D must not be there yet. Lucy tapped her on the shoulder, handing her a coffee in a take out cup.

"I took pity on everyone this morning and bought you guys coffee since it's Bobby's turn to make the coffee and we don't want a repeat of last time," She explained.

"Hey, Come on now!" Bobby said, smiling so his dimples were shown, making Tara giggle.

"I was sick for a week, Bobby." Jack said as he made his way to his desk, Sue noticed him then and smiled in his direction.

"Good morning." He told Sue.

"Good morning." She replied and went back to her desk.

Levi tried to get her attention, Jack wanted to speak with her, but in a reaction she jumped accidently spilling hot coffee onto her arm and all over her lap.

"Ouch!" She exclaimed, jumping out of her seat and holder her sleeve off of her skin until it cooled down.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Are you alright?" Jack ran over to help clean it up and check on Sue making sure she was okay.

"Yeah, fine. I'm fine." She said with a disgusted look on her face from the sticky feel of the coffee cooling on her skin.

Lucy walked over with some paper towels to help with the mess all over the desk and gave some to Sue so she could dab off a little bit.

"You're gonna need to change," She said, "I'll take you home."

"No!" Jack pleaded before he could stop himself, "I-I mean, I'll take her. M-my fault, I'll do it." He covered up his outburst.

"Alright…" Lucy shared a knowing look with Tara.

"Thanks, Luc." Sue smiled holding up the towels, "Come on, Let's go, this is starting to feel aweful." She told Jack.

Jack led her out to his car, opening the front door for her and the back seat door for Levi.

"Thank you." Sue told him as the pulled onto the road and made their way to Lucy and Sue's apartment.

"Anytime." He murmured, smiling.

They pulled up to her apartment in no time and Jack pulled off to the side and put the car in park.

"I'll wait here with Levi if you want to just run up and change." Jack inquired

"Okay, I'll be fast." Sue agreed before getting out and running up to the doors.

Jack sat out in the car patiently, and after 7 minutes (He was counting) he started to get anxious.

"How long does it usually take for her to get dressed?" he asked Levi, who only tilted his head slightly. "Should we go check on her?" Levi barked at that and Jack took it as a 'Yes'

They got out of the car and walked up the flight of stairs to get to Sue's door, Jack debated with himself on if he should go in or not. Right as he decided it was better to be Safe then Sorry and go in, the door knob turned right as he reached for it. The door opened revealing a gorgeous, and dry, Sue.

"Jack? I thought you were in the car." Sue looked at him strangely.

"I was… I just...Levi got worried?" He ended it sounding like a question and flushed a bit at the ridiculousness of it.

"I was only 10 minutes." She giggled a bit, to show she was enjoying his embarrassment.

"See, buddy? I told you she was fine." Jack looked at Levi and the dog whined a little bit showing his confusion.

"Well, Thank you, Levi. Its nice to be worried about so much." Sue said bending down to pet her dogs head and kiss it.

"I was worried, too." Jack said, turning his cheek to the side innocently like a child expecting a kiss.

"Awe, Thank you too, Jacky!" She giggled and ruffled his hair as if he were a puppy, "Come on, time to get back to work. Bobby's probably bored."

Jack just sighed, smiled, and continued to fallow her.


	3. It's not that easy

**Hey guys! I just wanted to say Thanks for the reviews and favorites and all that jazz. It's really encouraging :D **

**It may take me a little while longer to update because I'm trying to think of where it should go next, but I plan on updating every few days if possible. **

**Thanks again, xoxo. **

** (Ps, I apologize for the short chapters, I honestly mean for them to be longer but I'm in a well-planned fight with writers block.)**

Jack and Sue headed back to the office in quiet, not really having much to say and just enjoying the company of the other person. When they entered the bullpen everyone was doing their own thing again, just as they were when they left.

"Hey, Sue," Lucy said trying to get her attention. "I think I'm gonna go home early, maybe around 4, since there isn't anything to do here and I have a headache. Did you want to come with me?"

"Uhmm, Nah. I think I'll stick around here, I still have to finish my report on the Simon case and get everything in order." Sue replied.

"Oh okay, Well if you get done with it early let me know and I'll be over to pick you up." She said smiling.

"Alright." Sue agreed and went to her desk to find all the paperwork she needed.

After a few hours of working in complete silence Lucy came over to inform her that she was leaving and if she needed anything to call her. Sue nodded and for the first time looked around to notice it was only Myles, Jack, and herself still here. Everyone else must have had the same idea to leave early.

"Ow…" Sue murmured quietly as she tried to work out the kink in her neck from having her head down for so long.

"**You okay**?" Jack signed to her

"**Yeah, my neck just hurts." **She signed back to which he nodded in understanding.

Sue decided to get up to walk around and stretch a little, and she made her way over to Jacks desk to see what he was working on. Jack hurried to cover up whatever it was he was writing.

"What's that?" Sue asked.

"Oh, uh, nothing really. Just some personal work I'm trying to catch up on." Jack stuttered.

"Oh. Well, I think I'm gonna have Lucy come pick me up soon. Unless I'm needed here, there isn't much reason for me to stay." She told him

"Yeah, I was thinking about heading home too. I could give you a ride home if you want." Jack said looking hopeful.

"No, Thanks though. I think Lucy and I are going to go get dinner so she's going to pick me up." Sue said.

"Okay, well… Yeah, I'll see you later then."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow," She said and then turned to Myles, "Have a good night, Myles."

"You too, Sue." He replied.

Sue called Lucy and in a few minutes she was there and they went back to the apartment, they began making dinner and making small talk in between.

"So, no plans tonight?" Lucy asked curiously.

"Nope, I think it's a good night to just stay home and spend time with my best friend." She said grinning in Lucy's direction.

"Awe, that's nice. But we both know you really want to be out tonight with Jack." Lucy smirked.

"I don't have a clue what you're talking about." Sue sighed.

"Hmm…Right." She replied, incredulously.

"Could you put the peppers into this bowl for me?" Sue said changing the subject, leaving Lucy with her own thoughts and plans.

'_I will get these two together. Eventually.'_ Lucy thought to herself as she chopped the peppers and put them in the bowl.

Sue went to bed early that night, telling Lucy she was extremely tired and just needed to get some more rest. Sadly, she lay there in the dark for many hours trying to sleep but it never came. Each time she closed her eyes, all she could see was Jack, Which was a change because lately the only thing that plagued her thoughts was her almost-death.

She wouldn't mind it so much if it were normal thoughts about her Co-worker, but they weren't. She thought back to the time they pretended to be married for a case, and the time they almost got caught snooping so Jack kissed her as a cover up for why they were in the office. She couldn't get him out of her head and it was driving her insane. She wished she could tell him how she felt, how she's been feeling since she met him.

_'If only it were that easy." _Sue thought as she finally drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	4. Suffication

Sue drove to work herself that day, deciding to go in earlier then Lucy. When she got there she went straight for the coffee, needing the caffeine to stay awake. She felt a tap on her shoulder and looked over to find Jack standing next to her.

"Long night?" he said motioning to the cup of coffee she was pouring.

"Something like that." Sue agreed, "Good morning."

"Good morning." He smirked; Sue picked up her coffee cup and started towards her desk.

"Here, let me get that." Jack grabbed her coffee and took it over to her desk for her.

"I could've got it." She said with her eyebrows furrowed

"Don't want a repeat of yesterday." Jack winked at her.

"Ah, I see." She said sitting down and taking a sip.

"So, what kept you up last night?" Jack said trying to start a conversation.

"Just a lot of thinking." Sue replied, and Jack nodded not wanting to pry.

"Hmm..well good news is we haven't received a new case yet."

"That is good news," Lucy interjected as she walked by. Sue just sighed, not really knowing how to respond.

"I don't know, Jack, I've been going out of my skull doing nothing." Bobby input

"You're not alone there." Myles said.

"Man, can't say a thing around here without everyone hearing." Jack joked with a small smirk upon his features.

Tara nodded in agreement, and Sue shuffled paper on her desk; not sure what else to do. She sat there in thought for a while, thinking about last night, until everyone went to do their respective thing.

The day slowly continued, everyone sneaking glances around the office, waiting for something to happen. Currently, Jack seemed to be working intently on the computer, Myles was trying get the coffee machine to work and Bobby and Tara's eyes kept drifting back to the other, and hurriedly looking away before the other notices. They may not have noticed but Lucy did.

'_My next project' _Lucy thought, looking back to Sue who had just been caught staring at Jack. _'After these two.' _

Sue was shuffling through more papers, slowly looking back up to Jack through her lashes to make sure he wasn't still looking at her. He was, and Sue blushed looking back down. As she was distracted and shuffling through papers she didn't notice the paper in her hand slipping and it slipped right along her finger, causing a sudden stinging.

"Ouch." She said underneath her breath, examining the cut and trying to stop blood from flowing.

"Are you okay!" Jack asked, getting out of his seat in a hurry and coming over to check her hand.

"What is it?" Lucy said coming over

"Paper cut." Sue replied, "It's not bad."

"Yes it is! It's bleeding. Luc, Do you think she'll need stitches? It looks pretty deep." Jack said starting to sound a little hysterical, he started fussing over Sue, asking a bunch of different questions.

"Ja- J- Jack!" Sue said, trying to stop him from 20 questions. But to no avail, Jack didn't stop. She looked at Lucy for help, not sure what else to do.

"Jack, Calm down." Lucy demanded, "No, it's a paper cut. This will do the trick."

Lucy grabbed a band aid out of her desk and handed it to Sue. Jack took it out of her hand and tore the paper covering off of it and wrapped Sue's finger.

"You know, I could have done that." She said, giving Jack a glare.

"You're injured." He looked as if that explained everything.

"It's a paper cut." She wasn't giving in, Slightly annoyed.

"I was trying to help." He replied, looking like a kicked puppy.

"I'm not a child." Sue replied, getting snippy.

"I know you're not."

"Really?" She challenged.

"I-i…" Jack started.

Lucy stood there watching the interaction, noticing how Jack honestly didn't realize he'd done anything wrong but also noticing how much he's been fussing over Sue lately.

"Look, I think I'm going to go home." Sue said turning to Lucy, "I'm really tired and could use a nap. Could you call me if I'm needed?"

"Yeah, Sure. No problem." Lucy agreed.

Sue Thanked her and went to grab Levi's leash but Jack did before she could and attached it to his collar. She looked at him again, giving him a strange look.

"What is going on with you?" She asked, and reached for the leash she was being offered, and continued walking out the door.

Jack just stands there, not sure what else to do and not wanting to turn around to see who else had seen that display. Lucy walked over and tapped Jack on the shoulder,

"Jack," Lucy began softly, "I know you're concerned. We all are…But Sue's a big girl. You're suffocating her. If she's not okay, she'll come to me, and if she doesn't come to me she'll come to you. She trusts you, now more than before but if you don't calm down she's going to start freaking out every time you do."

"I know… It's just hard to keep calm when we almost lost her." Jack explained

Lucy nodded and gave Jack a knowing look before walking back to her desk.


End file.
